iam being blackmailed
by Pca student
Summary: Missy is back for revenge on Sam. She somehow gets a hold of Sam's diary and reads her secrets. Now she knows the perfect way to get back at Sam. Will Sam go out with the boy she can't stand inorder for Missy to keep quiet? some Freddie\Carly
1. ifound Sam's diary

This story takes place 16 months after the ireunite with Missy episode. Missy is back and seeks for revenge on Sam.

Sam's POV

I walked into the icarly studio, like every Friday we were getting ready to do icarly, and the dork; Freddie gets behind the camera and films us.

"You're late Sam, again." Carly told me annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever, let's just start the show." I said. By now I was used to Carly getting annoyed with me for being a 'little' late. But hey it wasn't my fault that I got hungry and had to stop somewhere for a snack.

"Sam, is that a double grill cheese burger with bacon and pork chops?" Carly asked as she noticed me taking what I ordered from a close by fast food restaurant

"Can't a girl eat?" I asked not really wanting to talk right now. I just wanted to enjoy my food; can't icarly wait for until I'm finished eating?

"Not when we're about to start the show." Fredork said.

I smirked and walked over to him. "I can't Fredlumps, but maybe you could finish for me." I said putting the hamburger near his face.

Freddie looked a little confused and shocked. "What?" I know that he could tell I was up to something, he has known me long enough.

"Sam, no, don't!" He begged when he realized what I was going to do. I shoved the burger right in his mouth and rubbed my filthy hands that had ketchup on his hair.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said turning to face Carly. She looked annoyed, she was tired of me always bullying Freddie, but can you really blame me? I mean look at him; he's a dork. I can't see why anyone would want to ever be his friend anyway, especially Carly. She's too good for him.

Anyway we started the show, we did 'Baby Spencer' This time we shoved some burrito beans and chilly salsa down his diaper, then we did our next segment, 'What am I sitting on, Freddie was the victim this time and We made another bet. The bet was if he guessed wrong, I get to wedgie hang him from a flag pole in front of the entire school, which I would enjoy. But if he was right, I have to be nice to him for an entire week. I sure hope he's wrong.

Freddie was wrong, he was sitting on an umbrella and he thought he was sitting on a twig. When the show ended I walked over to Freddie and rubbed his shoulders. "Guess who's going to become a number one laughing stalk on Monday?" I told him mockingly.

He just looked at me with disgust. "No fair." He whined.

Monday came, and Freddie got wedgie hanged from the flagpole outside of the school. Everyone was pointing and laughing at him, except for Carly. I was really cracking up, especially when I saw his cheeks light up a bright red from embarrassment. "You have crossed the line this time puckett!" He shouted.

I just laughed. "Yeah right Fredfreak."

I followed everyone inside the building and had my ears blocked as Carly was yelling at me for being so cruel to Freddie, but like I mentioned earlier, could you really blame me?

So anyway I sat down at my desk in the back of the classroom, I grabbed for my backpack and got out a light pink book, okay it was a diary. Not my idea. It was a birthday gift I got from Carly 3 years ago. Ever since I got the book I just felt the need to write down all my 'feelings' and secrets. Oh pu-lease like I really have any. But I had to make some use out of it; after all it was from Carly Shay my best friend in the whole wide world. If I can tolerate being around a dork like Freddie then I can tolerate one silly little book.

I began to write and doodle as Miss. Briggs went on about a lesson that I can really care less about. I went off into my own world as she began to blow on her bagpipes and irritate the whole class.

_Dear Diary_

Okay I'm sure you all want to know what I just wrote; well it's none of your business. You see that's why it's called a diary, DUH.

I saw a red headed girl dressed in pink clothes enter the classroom. It was that little Missy mutt who tried to get rid of me in order to be Carly's 'only best friend' I wonder if she still held a grudge against me. Carly ignored her; she had wanted nothing to do with the little mutt.

Missy's POV

I entered the classroom and plopped down on a desk next to Carly's. "Hey Shay, long time no see." I told her.

She just looked up at me irritated but still tried to be friendly. "Oh hey Missy."

I could tell that she didn't want to be bothered, but soon that was going to change. I just need to have my revenge on Sam then I would be the happiest person alive. Something caught my attention, something strange and unusual, Sam Puckett was actually writing in a diary. I could tell it was a diary, but what was she writing about? I wondered. Maybe there were some humiliating secrets that I could get a hold of and blackmail her into doing what I want so I won't expose her precious secrets to the entire school.

"Okay class you are now dismissed." Miss. Briggs said noticing the time on the clock. It was free period. I watched as Sam lifted up her backpack and left the classroom, Carly went after her of course. A big smug appeared my face as I saw that Sam had axadently left her diary on the desk.

"Oh thank you god!" I silently shouted to myself. Now I could finally get my revenge on the little troll. I went over to her desk and picked up the diary. I put it in my backpack and left the classroom.

Carly and Sam were too engrossed in a conversation they were having to remember anything about a book, Freddie was having lunch with Gibby, he had moved because Carly and Sam's conversations were getting too girlie for him to handle.

I began to read Miss. Sam Puckette's diary, page by page, enjoying every single thing I was reading. I found out more about her as I continued reading.

_Dear diary_

_Today when I came home my mom slammed me into a wall and started beating on me._

_She told me that she hated my guts and that it's my entire fault daddy left us when I was little._

_No one in this world understands me except for my good friend Carly Shay, and that is why I _

_Respect her so much. She's always there for me; she always has my back and sticks up for me. _

_If we weren't friends I probably would have killed myself at some point in my life. I mean who wants _

_to continue living if they're only going to get abused by people who are supposed to love and take care _

_Of them?_

Missy turned to the next page

_Dear Diary_

_My twin sister Melanie is coming over to visit again. I remember the last time she came over Carly's,_

_Freddie thought it was really me trying to pull another prank on him. My sister is so perfect in every way _

_that it makes me sick. She's the complete opposite of me. Mom may hate me but she doesn't hate Melanie,_

_as a matter of fact she loves her, I mean who doesn't, she's everything that I'm not. And I have to put on a tough act_

_just to protect myself from this cruel and evil world that we're living in._

_Dear diary_

_I put a dead fish in Freddie's locker so as revenge he handcuffed me to Gibby, and I swore that I would have my revenge._

_I over heard Freddie in the icarly studio confessing to Carly that he has never had his first kiss. So on the next icarly I revealed his _

_secret to the world, and he became a laughing stalk the next day at school, not just school, when people walked by on sidewalks they would point and laugh and say "There's Baby Benson the guy who has never kissed a girl!" Because of the teasing Freddie stopped going to school, or anywhere in public, he would just sit by himself on the fire escape depressed and wouldn't even talk to his mom._

_He blew of two icarly rehearsals; this went on for about a week. then it was Friday again. I was late, I asked where Fredweird is and Carly confronted me and told me how bad I hurt him, and I actually felt guilty. So when we were live, I apologized and I told people to leave Freddie alone and I'm sure not everyone has been kissed then I admitted that I have never kissed anyone either. So if they want to tease anyone about it to tease me. Which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital. I went over to Freddie's apartment and told his mom I wanted to see him. I went over to the balcony._

_I heard some nice music playing on his ipod. I think it was called Running away by Am or something. Anyway I apologized for humiliating him and other pranks I pulled in the past, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop, I'll just apologize every few years so I can start fresh again. We talked for awhile and actually got along for once without killing each other. We actually agreed on something, that the whole 'first kiss' thing is dumb, and we also wished that we could find out what having a first kiss is like, so Freddie suggested that we should kiss so we could both get it over with. So He leaned in closer to me and we locked lips for about seven or eight seconds. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. _

_It was actually kind of (Gags) Nice. (Gags again) We complimented each other, then as I was about to leave Freddie said "Hey." With a big smile on his face then he told me that he hates me, I told him that I hated him too, then I left. Tomorrow we were going to go back to being enemies again._

I smiled. The next page explained about how Carly found out about the kiss months later.

_Dear Diary_

_I haven't been to the dentist in twelve years, and one of my perminate teeth fell out on icarly when I bit into a squash._

_Carly took me to the dentist; I was a problem so they put me on laughing gas. When they were finished filling in all my cavities I _

_was still a little loopy from being on laughing gas and told Carly about my secret kiss with Freddie. Carly went angry that we were keeping a secret from her, so we agreed to all be 'honesed' with each other. She asked us questions like how long was it then she asked if we liked it. That question was never answered cause Spencer barged in before we could answer. And we struggled to break free from the duck tape._

I read the whole Diary, now I can finally have her revenge on Sam, and I know just what to do. I remembered a conversation with Carly at lunch two years back. I know that Sam can't stand Freddie and smiled.

When lunch was over, I saw Sam at her locker putting books away, when she looked in her backpack, she realized her diary was missing.

"Oh no!" She panicked.

I knew that she was going to try to go back to class and get it, but it was too late for that. Her diary with all her little 'precious secrets' were in the palm of my hands now.

I walked over to her smirking. "Looking for something Puckett?" I asked holding up the pink diary.

Sam's POV

I turned and I was face to face with Missy Robinson, the last person I wanted to see. "You have my diary?" I asked.

"That's right, and you're not getting it back either. Must be sad to have a mother who treats you like dirt."

"You read it too?" I said out loud.

She had that evil sickening smirk on her face. Oh how I could just punch her right now. I got ready to charge at the little mutt but she stopped me.

"Sam, You can beat me up, but I will just tell the whole school about everything that I read in your diary. Now you can be a good girl and cooperate with me."

I listened. What could be worse than her revealing my secrets to the entire school? I would do anything to keep my secrets. She continued as she saw I was listening.

"If you want me to keep quite about you're little secrets then for 'three whole months you must be Freddie Benson's girlfriend and go out with him." She told me.

I just wanted to spit in her face right now. Me Sam Puckett go out with Freddie Benson? Was this chick nuts. Not in a million years would I date the little dork.

"What?"

"I know how much you hate and can't stand him, so this will be perfect revenge on you for stealing my best friend." She explained with hatred.

She continued. "It's your choice Puckett. And you better decide now."

I took in a big deep breath. I just wanted to kill this chick so bad right now, I just wished I had a dagger, knife or sword to stab her with right now, being in jail for the rest of my life would totally be worth it.

"Three months?" I asked wanting to make sure that was all it was.

She nodded.

I sighed. "Fine. Three months Missy. I'll go out with Fredweird for three months and if you still expose my secrets than you're dead!" I threatened.

She just smirked.

I walked away and headed for class. I couldn't help but think that a part of me did want to go out with Freddie. I just shrugged of the feeling of me actually wanting to date a dork.

Freddie was sitting in second row near the front; I scribbled down a little note and threw it at him.

"Sam!" He cried out annoyed.

He quietly read the note in his head, it said:

_Fredweird, we need to talk, meet me at Carly's _

_place after school._


	2. iconvince Freddie

Freddie's POV

I over read the note Sam wrote me after school when I was outside. I wonder what she wanted to talk about. Was Carly sick or something? I have to help!

I'd feel bad if anything terrible happens to the girl of my dreams. So I met up with Sam at Carly's place. "Okay, where's Carly at? Is she alright?" I panicked.

"Yeah she's fine. She went to court with Spencer, she'll be back within the next hour." Sam answered.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "What did you break?"

"Nothing?" She answered.

"It's about Missy and my Diary. I accidentally left it on my desk and she got a hold of it and read all my secrets." She explained.

That sounded horrible, but so does the way Sam treats me all the time. Maybe I shouldn't help her and she'll finally learn what it feels like to be humiliated. Ah, revenge is so sweet but yet so sour and harsh at the same time.

Sam then sighed, as she looked me right in the eyes. She looked so desperate. "I can't believe I'm saying this again Fredward, but I need your help."

I was confused. Why did she need my help to deal with Missy? What did I have to do with any of this? Couldn't she just like beat up the little mutt or something? I mean she does it to me like all the time. "Can't you just beat her up?"

Sam's POV

I sighed annoyed. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy thing for me to do, but I can't just let the little mutt reveal all my secrets to the entire school and ruin my life.

"Freddie," I said slowly, hoping he'd understand there's nothing I can do to her. "Missy blackmailed me. She told me that if I don't do as she says, she'll tell the entire school about all the secrets she read in my diary."

"Well what does she want?" He asked.

I sighed again. "She wants me to go out with you and be your girlfriend for three whole months." I said it like it was the most dreadful news in the world, it truly was.

Freddie looked like he was about to gag. "Well it looks like you're doomed puckett, uh good luck with the rest of your life." He told me trying to be humorous.

I had a feeling he wouldn't quickly say yes. I came up with an idea.

"I heard that Carly has a secret crush on you. She's just too shy and afraid to tell you how she feels, and if you go out with me that might make her really jealous." I lied.

Freddie's face amediantly lit up with excitement. "Really? She likes me?"

I just shrugged. Whatever. Freddie's crush on Carly was so annoying. I personally think him and Nora would have made a great couple, HELLO they're both losers who don't have a life.

Freddie's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing; Carly's actually starting to feel the same way about me. She's just shy and doesn't know how to tell me yet. The last time we were together, what she felt for me was just lust cause I saved her life. I could make Carly jealous if I go out with Sam, then maybe Carly will explode and tell me how she feels about me and then we could finally be together, like I have always wanted since the sixth grade.

"Okay Sam, I'll go out with you and be your boyfriend for three months, but only to make Carly jealous." I told her.

She nodded.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I guess you and I are stuck together for the next three months Benson." She answered.

I had a feeling that she might say something like that.

Sam's POV

So I guess I just got Freddie Benson to agree to be my boyfriend. Who would of thought that the 'Carly' trick would still work on him? Me, that's who.

I have to get myself prepared for tonight. It's going to be one of the worst nights of my life. I sighed.

"Well I gotta go now." Freddie said as he left the apartment.

When Freddie left, Carly barged inside. "Hey Sam."

"Hi Carls." I said.

"What's up?" She asked me.

"Nothing much." I answered. "I was just about to check the fridge." 

Carly seemed very happy today. "Why in such a good mood?" I asked.

"Derrick, the hottest boy at school just asked me if I would like to be his girlfriend." She explained.

"Awesome." I said nodding my head. "I wish I could have a hot boyfriend, but instead I'm stuck with a dork for the next three months."

Carly was too excited about the idea of being Derrick's girlfriend to hear me.

"Whatever you do Shay, don't tell Freddie, he might get all jealous." I said remembering about the lie I told him. If he found out the truth, he won't go out with me and I would be doomed.

She nodded agreeing. "Don't worry, I won't."

I left the apartment. I had to get ready for the worst night of my life. I accidentally bumped into Missy. She smirked when she saw me. "Oh hey Sam." She said being sarcastic.

"What are you doing here Missy?" I asked annoyed.

"Just thought I would stop by to see my good old friend Carly." She said.

I just rolled my eyes annoyed again.

"So, are you going to go out with Freddie or should I just-" I cut her off. "No, I told Freddie about it."

"Good girl." She said. "Where you guys going for your first date?"

"The groovy smoothie." I answered.

Carly's POV

Spencer and I got back home at around seven thirty and I was so exusted. We had to search almost five stores to look for the right kind of paint for a sculpture that Spencer was going to make.

I was so happy that Derrick Evons wanted me to be his girlfriend, I had liked him since near the end of sophomore year. I heard a knocking at the door and answered it. It was my x friend Missy Robinson.

"Hey Carly."

"Missy?"

"I know you probably hate me for what I did to Sam, but I'm really sorry. I have learned my lesson." She told me.

I didn't know if I should believe her or not. She could be up to something. "I forgive you but we're still not friends."

She nodded. "I understand Carly."

She then got out a pink book from her backpack, wait a minute that was Sam's Diary!

"How'd you get that?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sam left it on her desk so I decided to be kind. I was going to give it back to her but then I decided to read it. And I didn't like the things that I was reading one bit." She explained.

She handed it to me and motioned for me to read it, and so I read the whole book and felt hurt and betrayed. I couldn't believe the words that I was reading. Sam is really something else and I was going to have a serious talk with her when she comes over again.


	3. idon't want to be in love

Sam's POV

My mom wasn't home yet, I don't have to worry about being abused tonight. I went to my room and searched my closet for a perfect outfit. Yeah I know it sounds stupid that I'm actually going to dress nice for a stupid date with Freddie.

I found a sparkly and glittery black dress; I took it down and began to get dressed. It was going on eight o'clock and Freddie was probably waiting for me. I quickly put on some pink glittery lip-gloss, it was cherry flavored. I kept my hair the way it was; I was too lazy to give it a new style anyway.

I got my purse and headed for the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie was there, dressed in his tuxedo. I have to admit he actually looks kind of cute, wait a minute what am I thinking? Did I have the wrong cereal for breakfast or something?

Freddie and I ordered a smoothie and sat down at a table. There weren't many people here today, how strange. Usually this place was packed, so what made today any different. Freddie noticed too.

"Well at least not many people are here Sam, we don't have to worry about people getting any wrong ideas about us." Freddie told me trying to make conversation.

"Uh that's kind of the whole point Fredork, of course people are going to get crazy ideas when they see us together." I told him. I talked to him as if I was talking to some four-year-old. That's how stupid Freddie can be sometimes, only a four-year-old is way smarter than Freddie is.

"Well, you look um. Nice Sam." He complimented.

"Uh, thanks." I said. "And you don't look so much like a dork like normally." I said.

Freddie's POV

Wait did I just tell Sam Puckett my worst enemy that she looks nice? Okay I am starting to go crazy, after this date I am going to have to go home and take a tick bath.

Not in a million years would I ever say anything so sweet to Sam so why start now? I would never even like her as a friend and she doesn't like me either. This is nothing special; it's not even a real date. Sam's only going out with me so Missy doesn't reveal her secrets to the school, and I'm only going out with her in hopes of making Carly jealous.

Of course Carly doesn't know yet, I haven't really decided if I'm even going to tell her about this or not. A part of me is telling me no for some odd reason, but if I ever want Carly to be my girlfriend, I can't back down, I have to keep trying to win her heart.

I noticed that Sam and I are really the only two in the whole place, except for T-Bo of course. There was some nice music playing on the radio, it was kind of low and you could barely hear it, unless you have good ears. I thought it was kind of soothing. I kind of excepted this whole date to be a disaster, but so far Sam and I are actually getting along.

Sam kind of looked relaxed as well; this was definitely one strange day. First nice calming and romantic music is playing on the radio and I'm not even with Carly. And Sam looks like she's enjoying the music too. Usually all she cares about is the food and smoothies when we come here, but today seems different.

We didn't really say much to each other, we just kind of stared, and it was starting to feel awkward. And I felt my heart beating. It was nice and quiet, and everything felt so right, for being stuck with the blond headed demon.

Okay I'm starting to really think about Sam a lot now, and not in ways I never thought I would ever think about her, I guess this whole 'dating' for three months thing is really starting to effect my brain. I mean imagine the idea of Sam and I ever actually becoming a real couple, could anything be more ridiculous than that. See there I go again, why is my stupid brain thinking like this. I am only going out with her to make Carly jealous, not in order for Sam to keep Missy quiet or because I like her or anything.

Sam and I do have are moments, but most of the time she's always mean to me and abuses me, how am I supposed to even like her as a friend half the time. But moments like right now, I actually don't mind being around her, and she's okay. I mean it's Sam's thing to bully and pick on me, she can't help it, it makes her happy to make my life miserable, that's just the way things are. It would be too weird and unusual of Sam was nice to me all the time, but sometimes I just wish she would lay back a little.

"Uh, chicken leg?" She offered me, breaking the silence.

"Uh, no thanks." I said. It was like that time when she came out on the balcony in my apartment to apologize, and she offered me a meatball.

"Suit yourself." She said as she bit into it like she hasn't eaten in days.

I hid a smile as I looked down. For the second time, Sam and I were actually getting along without killing each other, and everything was perfect.

Sam's POV

Did I just see Freddie smiling to himself like he was on a date with Carly? I must be really hungry right now, cause sometimes when I'm really hungry I start to go crazy and see things. I just continued to eat my chicken leg, as if I had nothing on my mind, I didn't want Freddie to think that something was up. Wait why am I so worried about what the dork thinks about me?

I saw a girl with straight blond hair enter the place, she looked like she was up to something. "Uh, yes," I heard her say to T-Bo. "I'll take the strawberry flavored smoothie.

She sounded familiar to me, and she kept looking over at me and Freddie's table like she wanted something. It was starting to creep me out. Never mind the chick right now, I'm starving, I'm going to get started on my bacon and ribs now.

"Are you okay Sam?" Freddie asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I answered. "I'm just really hungry that's all."

I heard whispering it was that same girl who ordered the strawberry smoothie.

"Okay." I heard T-Bo tell her.

Why should I care what they were talking about? It's not like it was any of my business or anything. I then heard a new song starting to play on the radio, and I really heard it. It was loud enough for people to dance too. And I actually liked this song. It was called I don't want to be in love, by Good Charlotte.

I could see that Freddie looked a little nervous but I didn't know why. T-Bo must like this song a lot to put the volume this high. I normally don't like dances and stuff but I felt different. Before I knew it, both Freddie and I were standing up and we began to dance to the song that was playing.

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more than he gave, she's looking for_

_She calls him up he's tripping on the phone now, _

_He doesn't want her out there and alone now_

_He knows she's moving it, knows she's using it, now he's losing it, she doesn't care._

_Everybody put up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_feel the beat now._

_If you've got nothing left, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Break it up now, you've got a reason to live,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

_He was always giving her attention, looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated by most suckers hated that girl was fine she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's tripping on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin home now_

_He's tryin to forget her_

_That's how we come with her_

_when he first met her_

_when they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat _

_to the beat _

_to the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up_

_it's something that we do now_

_everyone has got to do it sometime_

_it's okay, let it go_

_get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_get off the wire_

_you knew everything was good here_

_stop what you're doin'_

_you don't wanna ruin the chance that you've got to find a new one._

_Everybody put up your hands_

_say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_feel the beat now_

_if you got nothing left_

_say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_back it up now_

_you got a reason to live_

_say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_feelin' good now_

_don't be afraid to get down_

_say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Nooo...Noooo_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good._

Freddie and I were actually slow dancing, and I was having an okay time, it wasn't so bad after all.

Missy's POV

I watched as Sam and Freddie were slow dancing together. I had on a blond wig and had been secretly watching them the entire time. So Sam Pucket did go out with the dork. Perfect, she'll be so miserable this next three months and I finally had my revenge on the little demon.

There is nothing worse than having to go out with someone you don't like. Now I can have Carly all to myself.

The only way my plan to get back at Sam would fail, is if she actually started to have feelings for Freddie... yeah right, like that could ever happen.


	4. iguess we're not friends anymore

Sam's POV

After the dance, it was time to get going. It was getting late out. I wanted to stay longer but I couldn't let Freddie know that. I couldn't let anyone know how my mom treats me sometimes when she's around. It's true she's never home most of the time, she likes to go out to bar tenders get drunk and flirt with all the guys there. When she is home, it's never good, she ignores me, she doesn't care about me, and she's never happy to see me, truth be told, I don't really mind being ignored, it's not as worse than when she beats on me, hurts me and makes me cry. Ever since dad left things changed.

"Well it's getting late, we better go." Freddie told me.

I nodded. "Thank god, this date was getting to mushy for me anyways."

Freddie sighed as if he had something on his mind. Who knew what was wrong with the kid, he's so weird most if the time. I just shrugged pretending not to care, after all why should I? It's not like I'm starting to pitty or like him. I had my own problems to worry about than fooling around with some dork.

I felt tears wanting to escape my eyes as I looked around outside. I had my brown leather jacket and Freddie even offered to put it on for me. It was complete darkness outside and I hugged my chest as I felt a cold breeze blow my hair, and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Are you alright Sam?" He asked, showing concern?

I quickly turned my head not wanting him to see my tears, I was going to be a wreck, so we had to leave quick. "I'm fine." I lied. "Let's just get out of here."

Freddie's POV

There was something fishy going on here. Something is off with Sam. Somethings bothering her. Was she that miserable on our fake date? I swore that I saw tears wanting to escape her eyes, and it's like she didn't want me to know something. Never in my life have I ever seen Sam Puckett breaking down. Even though she was hiding it from me, I could tell she was hurting for some reason.

I took pity on Sam and decided that I was going to walk her home. She might snap at me and break my arm off but I had to take the chance.

I sighed. "Sam, how about I go with you?" I asked.

She looked kind of surprised that I would do something like that for her. Well she's not Carly, but she wasn't giving me a hard time tonight, so I guess I owe her.

"You want to walk me home?" She asked.

I just stared. For some reason I felt like my face was turning red and I wanted to sweat. I felt lost at words, like I didn't know what else to say to Sam. "If you want." I quickly answered.

"Then come on, let's get going." She told me.

I was bubbling up with joy as she grabbed my hands. Sure she was kind of rough, but at least she didn't turn down my offer or break my arms and legs, right?

When we got to her house, she gulped as if going home and being with her mom is the most dreadful thing in the world. How bad could her mom be? I mean my mom is crazy and over protective.

"Is something bothering you Sam?" I asked concerned.

"I told you I was fine!" She snapped at me.

"Okay." I said not really in the mood to fight. I guess I should have never asked. Well there's always a lesson to learn from your mistakes.

She quickly went in the house and slammed the door, she didn't even bother to say goodnight. I stood at the door for awhile. I was concerned about her. She was hiding something from me and I wanted her to tell me what's wrong. But why would she open up to me if she hates my guts?

I heard a glass shattering into millions of pieces and a grown woman screaming, then I heard some curse words coming out of the woman's mouth. Words that my mom doesn't want me to hear.

"You little brat!" I heard the woman yell. She must have been pissed off with someone. My heart began racing when I heard crying and whimpering. It sounded like Sam. I couldn't stay for long, my mom was probably already worrying about me and I'm already five minutes late. I know five minutes is nothing, but try telling that to my mother.

Sam's POV

I huddled into a corner and was shivering with fear as my mom came closer. I could see the feiry look in her eyes, she looked at me as if I were a piece of trash, the biggest mistake of her life. She grabbed me by the hair and started pulling it like crazy.

"You are a real imbacel!" She screamed as she slammed me into the walls hard. "I want you dead, You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my life! You are good for nothing. My life would have been better if you were never born."

I felt more tears filling my eyes, and my heart felt pain, like I got stabbed. She raised her fist at me and punched me hard in the face.

"I never want to see you again! I want you out of my life! Just looking at you makes me sick. If it weren't for you, Joey would have never left us in the first place!"

"Go to your room!" She screamed right in my face. "I want you to stay away from me as far as possible, and there won't be any problems."

I nodded then I went upstairs and straight to my room. I locked the door, got on my bed and began to cry into my pillow. This had been the worst night of my life.

Carly's POV

I woke up early this morning. I was going to have a real talk with Sam. All these years I thought she was my friend, but I was wrong. Sam came over.

"Hey Carls, where's Fredweird?" She asked.

"None of your business!" I yelled at her.

She looked kind of startled that I would yell at her like that. "Okay, what's going on here?" She asked.

"Don't pretend to be all innocent and act like you're my friend when you're really not!" I yelled again.

For a minute I thought I saw a tear, but I didn't care!

"Carly-" She began.

"I read your diary Sam. Missy came over last night and showed me everything, I can't believe you!"

"What?" She was shocked.

"How long did you think you could actually hide your 'real feelings' from me?" I asked pointing a finger right at her chest.

Sam's POV

How could Carly be so mad at me, it's not like I wrote anything bad about her in my diary. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" She asked me sarcastically. She then through a pink diary at me. I thought I left my diary at home, so how could Missy show Carly?

I picked up the diary and opened it. I began to read and my mouth dropped open in shock.

_Dear diary_

_Carly actually thinks that I really like her when I'm only using and taking advantage of her. She's such a_

_loser. A big cry baby who takes tantrums when she doesn't get her way, and she says that I need to grow up._

_She's so in to herself. It's all about 'her' if you ask me I'm the one who should be the main star of our webshow and call _

_it isam instead of icarly._

This was not my diary. Missy had set her up. This diary was just a look a like to mine. "Carly, this is not my diary-" She cut me off.

"Nice try Sam, I'm not as stupid as you think!"

"But-" I began.

"It's over Sam, for good this time. We are not friends anymore, don't ever come over my house again or call or talk to me ever again. I don't even want to look at you anymore!"

I felt myself wanting to cry again.

"Missy is my best friend again and she will help me with icarly. I don't need you anymore. And you can just leave Freddie alone as well!"

My body completly froze at the leave Freddie alone part. What did the dork have to do with any of this. "What?"

"It's not like you care about him anyway, all you do is bully and pick on him all the time!" She snapped at me. "So just leave him alone or you'll be sorry if you don't!"

Leaving Freddie alone was going to be kind of hard, seeing as I have to date him and all, for three whole months. Not like I was going to tell Carly that.

"So that's it Carly? You're just going to believe Missy's lies and turn against me?" I shook my head.

She just stared at me as if my birth was a big mistake, sometimes I felt that way about myself too, and to be honest I've been feeling it a lot lately.

"You're the liar Sam!" She screamed in my face.

So I left the apartment with my head hanging, I just wanted to be alone. Nobody loved me or wanted me around anyway. I bet the whole world would be a better place if I just kill myself and drop dead...


	5. ikeep running away

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened, Carly fell for Missy's tricks and now we're not friends anymore, for good this time. Just what I need, first my mom beats on me and tells me how much she hates me, and today Carly's screaming and yelling at me. Sometimes I just wonder why I was ever born in the first place, all I cause is pain and misery for people.

I wasn't going to leave Freddie alone. Even though he's a dork, he's the only one left, unless Carly shows him the diary. But he already hates me, so why does it matter?

I guess my life is over now. Freddie won't help me anymore, and Missy will reveal all my true secrets to the school, then I'll become a laughing stalk.

Freddie bumped into me as I left the apartment. "Sam? What happened?" He asked.

"Carly and me aren't friends anymore."

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"Because Missy showed her a diary that looks just like mine, and Carly read some mean stuff that I didn't even write." I explained.

"But Missy is so evil, why would Carly fall for any of her tricks?"

"Because she's not a smart person, she's clueless." I answered.

Freddie sighed, then he asked me something that I didn't suspect him to ask me.

Freddie's POV

"Sam, when I walked you home, I heard this woman screaming and yelling, I heard a vase breaking, and I heard crying and whimpering, it sounded like you." I told her.

For a second Sam looked like she was in complete shock. I guess she really wasen't suspecting this. Still I wanted to know if everything was okay with Sam.

"Was that you and you're mother?"

"Why would you care?" She snapped.

"I don't." I lied.

"Good." She told me sounding cold, with a sharp look in her eyes. "Because I don't have to tell you anything, so learn to mind your own business if you don't care!"

Her hands were clenched in a fist, then she let them loss, and again, I swear I saw a tear wanting to escape her eyes. Why does Sam always act like she doesn't have any feelings, I know that deep down inside she does, she's just afraid to show them.

"Sam-" I began.

She cut me off. "My mom beats on me everyday okay? happy?" She asked me.

I was in complete shock.

"Good I thought you might be, can't say I blame you." With that she walked away.

"Sam, wait!" I called after her. She didn't stop, she kept going. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Her mom beats on her? That sounds horrible. I had a feeling that she didn't have the best home life, but I didn't know she gets abused. I wondered if Carly knew about this.

Missy's POV

I smirked when I saw how hurt Sam was. My plan had worked and now Carly is my best friend again. I can't wait to film Carly with her this Friday. We are going to have so much fun together.

"She's gone now Missy." Carly told me. She looked a little sad for being too hard on Sam, but I acted like I didn't notice, after all who cares about Sam? I sure don't.

"Good. You don't need a 'friend' like her Carly. I always knew there was something not right about her." I said.

Carly sighed.

"You have me, I'm a much better friend than Sam, and I'll never bully or pick on Freddie either, like she did."

Carly's eyes widened when she heard his name being mentioned. "Freddie?"

I nodded.

Carly's POV

My eyes went wide when she brought Freddie up. Since Sam and I weren't friends anymore, he didn't have to worry about being around such abuse. Missy would never do anything to hurt Freddie, Sam was different in her case. Sam's nothing but a cold hearted bully, it's not like she has feelings anyway. She deserves to get beaten up, and treated like dirt, maybe if that happened to her she would know how she makes everyone else feel.

I went in my bedroom to get dressed for school. I picked out a nice pair of pants and a pretty blouse with a necklace to match it. I couldn't wait to see my boyfriend Derick.

Missy and I walked to school together. I told her I had to go to my locker and put books away. Derick was a very great boyfriend and all, we've been friends for a while then he asked me to be his girlfriend. But when I got to thinking, I didn't really love him that much like I should, it's like I had my mind on someone else, maybe I had feelings for another boy.

I saw a boy with dark brown hair making out with a girl with silky straight blond hair. It was Derick and that snobby girl Macy Weller. She was kind of new to the school, and already she thought she was all that. Derick was cheating on me! I felt my heart wanting to break, I was so crushed.

How could I be so foolish to think that I was the only girl in Derick's life. He is so hott and popular, why have one girlfriend when he could have millions?

Derick said goodbye to Macy when she was leaving. "Oh there you are Carly, I was looking all over for you." He lied.

"We're over Derick!" I cried out. "Go back to making out with that blond Macy chick!"

With that I ran off, I never wanted to see the jerk again!

Sam's POV

I went to my room and locked the door. I didn't feel like going to school today, I was too upset, I just wanted to be alone. I haven't decided yet where Freddie and I should go for our next date. And how was I going to get in contact with Missy, how would she know or not if I was still listening to her.

I grabbed for my ipod that was inside my backpack, and I put the ear buds in my ears and began to listen to some music. Right now the song Running away by Am was playing. It was the same song that Freddie and I kissed too almost two years ago. I decided to just listen to it. I haven't heard this song in awhile but I thought it was very nice and meaningful.

_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away _

_Even from the good things_

I closed my eyes and drifted of as the lyrics continued

_Did I tell you it's not that bad_

_Sitting over here dreaming_

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_

_This time I mean it_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_


	6. iknow how I feel now

Freddie's POV

After school, It was time for icarly again. I couldn't believe it was already Friday again. Sam and I have been going out for about a week now. I remember what she told me a few days ago, but I kept quiet and didn't tell anyone about it. Knowing Sam, she would probably killed me if I told Carly or anyone. I figured that Carly knows about how Sam's mom treats her. They were best friends and they told each other everything, right?

Well they sure weren't friends anymore, and it was all because of Missy. I got in front of my lap top and Carly and Missy ran in the studio. We were all prepared to start the show! I have to admit it didn't feel right doing icarly without Sam, now I had to get used to Missy.

Carly and Missy got infront of the camrea and I started filming them. "In ."

"I'm Carly!" Carly said waving to the camera.

"And I'm Missy!" Missy waved too.

There was just something so fake about Missy. It seemed as if she was trying way to hard to be nice, but then again I didn't really know her as much as Carly and Sam do. I don't even know how Carly and Missy met or when they became friends.

I just sighed as they got on with the show. We did a what am I sitting on segment and Missy was the victom. She was sitting on Goofy string mixed with jello. The next segment was 'George the bra' and like always he's not scary.

I couldn't wait till the show was over, I was worn out and I still had to get ready for another date with Sam. I hope that she's not too mad at me, I didn't mean to tick her off, and why would she think that her being abused would make me happy?

The show ended after all the segments and I turned the camera off. I watched as Missy and Carly both walked out of the studio, well Missy did, Carly looked my way and walked over.

"Hey Freddie." She told me.

"Hi, where's Sam?" I asked.

"Well as you can see, Sam and I are no longer friends. It turns out that she writes bad things about me in her diary. I would think that Sam told you all this before she stays away from you and never bothers you again." She explained.

"Oh."

"You don't seem to happy Freddie. This is great news, you no longer have to worry about Sam bullying or insulting you ever again." She went on.

A part of me disagreed, but I couldn't let Carly know that. Now I could never tell her about me and Sam, and about her mother abusing her.

"So you want to hang out with me and Missy at the Groovie smoothie tonight?" She asked me.

"No I can't, my mom wants to take me to the doctor's tonight, she thinks that I caught some disease." I lied.

"Oh." She said understanding.

I left the studio.

Sam's POV

Tonight I got ready for my date with Freddie. I wore a two pieced blue outfit, and some high heals. I can't believe that we already have been going out for a week now.

My cell phone began to ring, it was Missy, I'm guessing she called to make sure that I was still following her orders. I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Missy." I said.

"Where are you and Freddie going tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, he's taking me to a dance." I answered.

"Sounds romantic." She said sarcastically.

I only shrugged. Whatever.

"Is it a fast dance or a slow dance? Cause I heard that slow dances would be perfect for kissing, tonguing and making out." She told me.

I felt myself wanting to gag. "What?"

I could feel her smirking, even though I couldn't see her. "That's right, I want you to kiss him, oh and it has to last for about a minute."

I nodded. The idea of kissing Freddie for a minute made me want to smile..Wait, what?

I hung up the phone after telling her I would do it.

I was ready to go, I went to the dance club with Freddie. It was the same place he went to with Melanie.

He was dressed in his tuxedo again. Loud music was playing and everyone was grooving. He got us some drinks, straw berry shakes. "Freddie?" I said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Missy called me tonight and asked where we are going, then she told me we have to kiss for a whole minute." I explained.

I could tell that he felt a little uncomfortable or nervous, his face lit a bright pink. "Well okay." He finally answered fidgeting his fingers. I sighed. This was going to be one difficult night.

Another song started. Next to you by Jordan Sparks. Freddie put out a hand and I took hold of it, then we made our way to the dance floor and began to dance like everyone else was.

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I want to get next to you_

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you_

The dance was a little awkward at first but then both Freddie and I got comfortable and our dance began to have more emotion in it as we danced to the beat.

_Maybe we're friends_

_Maybe we're more_

_Maybe it's just my imagination_

_But I see you stare just a little too long_

_And it makes me start to wonder_

_So baby call me crazy_

_But I think you feel it too_

_Maybe I, Maybe I_

_Just got to get next to you_

I was calm as I listened to the rest of the lyrics. This song was a great one. Before I knew it, the song was over, my heart pounded heavily, I knew what had to be done next. I moved in closer to Freddie and we both kissed, tongued, and made out.

I didn't think I was going to actually enjoy it this much. I was expecting it to be gross, I mean the last time Freddie and I kissed was like only two years ago just to start fresh.

Missy's POV

I was at the dance club and I saw the entire thing. I had to keep an eye on Sam, how else would I know if she was really doing what I was telling her to do. From what I was seeing it looked like Sam was...enjoying it? They had kissed over a minute, they have been kissing and tonguing for a very long time, and they only pulled apart when they needed air.

My plan to get back at Sam Puckett had backfired. She was falling in love with Freddie Benson... and he obviously liked her too.

The whole deal is off. Sam can enjoy her precious night while it lasts, but by Monday she is going to be laughing stalk.


	7. iam totally confused

Sam's POV

I have no idea what just happened, but it was totally weird. Freddie and I just had a make out session for over a minute, maybe four or five minutes. We didn't keep track, but when we heard the sounds of people gasping, cheering and saying things, that's when we both knew that we got carried away.

I heard this girl say, "Aw, don't they make a perfect and lovely couple?"

Normally I'd slice off the chick's neck, but of course if people saw a boy and a girl kissing or making out, they'd get that idea.

Both Freddie and I blushed nervously as we looked at each other awkwardly. It was just like when we had our first kiss almost two years ago. It's a good thing that none of these kids knew us or went to our school.

"Wait a minute, I know these two, They're Carly Shay's sidekicks on icarly. It's Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, and they're together!" A kid exclaimed.

_Uh oh. _I thought. I hope the word doesn't spread, that's the last thing I need is for people to think that I'm in a relationship with a dork.

"We have to get out of here." Freddie told me.

I nodded. I couldn't agree more. "Look everyone!" I said sounding excited. "There's the plain white T's!"

Everyone ran off to find them, and Freddie and I left the club as soon as possible. "Phew." I said out of breath. "That was close."

"Did we just kiss that long?" Freddie asked me shocked.

We were behind the building and their were some bushes. "Thank god that none of these kids go to our school." I replied.

He sorted out his hair and blushed nervously. "Yeah." He agreed.

"Freddie?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Uh, that was a nice kiss." I answered getting really nervous and shy about my new found feelings I was starting to feel for him.

"Well uh, should we do it again?" He asked.

That question took me by surprise. "Do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." He said quickly.

"Okay." I said.

So Freddie and I leaned in closer and kissed again, it lasted for about five seconds, then we stared into each other's eyes unsure of things, then we kissed again.

Freddie's POV

I can't believe that I was having a make out session with Sam Puckett, the girl who has tormented me since the sixth grade. I was so lost in the kiss that I forgot Sam and I are enemies.

"I love you Sam." I said after the kiss.

When she looked at me in shock, I realized the mistake I just made. She was really going to kill me now.

"What did you just say?" She asked me taken by surprise.

My heart was pounding, maybe Sam didn't hear what I said, that was wishful thinking. Of course she heard me, I knew by the tone in her voice.

"I- I didn't say anything." I answered quickly. Please just take pity on me Sam, I didn't mean what I said, I just got caught in the moment, just let me live." I wanted to tell her.

"Yes you did." She said.

The pounding in my heart got worse.

"Is it true? Do you really love me Freddie?" She asked.

Again, I saw a tear escaping her eyes. She looked as if no one has ever said that to her before, and for once she didn't look like she wanted to kill me.

"It's true!" I said it like I was letting out a secret I kept inside for years.

Sam looked a little... Happy?

"Freddie, You're the first person who has ever told me you love me."

She was crying as she pulled me in closer to her, I told her everything would be okay and we kissed again, it lasted for about fifteen or twenty seconds

I walked Sam home again, for some reason she wanted to get home before ten. We both said good night, and I stared right at the night sky very confused about everything that just happened tonight.

I was very confused. I have been in love with Carly for many years now and wanted her to be my girlfriend since the day we met, and I still do, but now I also like Sam. Who am I truly and deeply in love with, Carly or Sam? I can't be in love with both of them, that would make things to complicating and it would ruin our friendship.

Carly's POV

My whole life is going down. My so called boyfriend was nothing that I thought and I have feelings for another guy, but not just any guy. The guy that I'm starting to fall for, I have known him since the sixth grade.

My cell phone rang. I saw the caller id, that jerk, what did he want? "What do you want Derick?" I asked.

"I wanna get back together with you. Look I'm really sorry for what happened today at school. I want to make it up to you. Meet me tomorrow night at the movie theater." He explained.

I looked around the room and sighed. "One more chance." I told him. "That is all you get, so don't blow it."

We hung up.

_Great. _I thought sarcastically. Why the heck did I forgive him for. He hurt me once so he could do it again. Guys like him weren't worth giving second chances too, they would only take you for granted. I wanted some one who was sweet and nice, someone who has always been there for me, someone like, before I could finish my thoughts, Spencer came in and asked me how everything was.

"Great." I answered. "Derick and I just got back together.

"Awesome." He said. "I'm going to make another sculpture to celebrate your getting back together."

I went to my room, locked the door and sighed. If things don't work out between me and Derick, I am going to be with the guy who actually deserves me, the guy that I truly want to be with.


	8. istill have feelings for Carly

Sam's POV

I skipped happily into the house like all my dreams have came true. The reason I wanted to be home before ten is because my mom gets home at ten, and I need to steer clear from her so that way she won't want to hurt me again.

Maybe Carly and I aren't friends anymore because of stupid Missy and her clever lies, but at least Freddie was at my side, and he was the first person in my life who has ever told me they love me, not even my mom ever told me that. To her I'm nothing but a nightmare come true.

Freddie finally got over his annoying crush on Carly after all these years of hoping and waiting for her to 'really' be in love with him, not just cause he turned into superman and saved her from getting hit by a taco truck.

What I never suspected to happen is that we would both fall in love. A tough bully falling in love with a dork, who would of thought? Not me, but I guess I always had feelings for him, I just wasn't aware.

Tomorrow is Saturday and my mom is going to spend the whole weekend at her new boyfriend Randy's house, and to my advantage I get to go pretty much where ever I wish to go. Maybe I could rent a movie from blockbuster or something, more video games, and maybe I could invite Freddie over. I really don't mind being home alone with out adult supervision, it's not like I'm a little kid, I'm Sixteen years old now. My mom always left me home alone since I was like five or six.

I went to my room and got ready for bed.

Morning time came so I went downstairs and made myself some pancakes with syrup and a glass of pickle juice. Later today I thought I might go to the Groovie smoothie to try the new smoothie that they just made today!

I went outside to get some air, I loved being home alone, that way I won't have to stay in my room all day. I have a refrigerator with food in my room, Just bacon, fried chicken, pork, and fried ribs. Hey Mamma's gotta eat her meat.

I find it strange that Missy hasn't called today, maybe she was still sleeping. Thank god if so, is it really any of her business where Freddie and I go for our dates? Okay that was probably a stupid question and I wouldn't be surprised if she actually..stalks us?

That thought made my heart pound, why think that way for? I just shrugged and focused on what I was going to do next. I went back inside, plopped on the couch and watched some cartoons. It was the last five minutes of The Simpsons, next up was Family guy. Those are two of my favorite shows. While I was watching the tv I had a bowl of beef jerky and was eating it like I haven't eaten for days.

The day kind of just sailed by smoothly, it didn't really race by like a drunk driver on a race track. I wanted my weekends to last a little longer, but I knew that they were going to end soon. The weekends only last for like 48 hours; Man I have got to stop hanging around Freddie.

Night time came and I got a phone call from Freddie. "Sup Fredlumps?" I asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me to the movies tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

Carly's POV

I got ready for my date with Derick, I got dressed in a red blouse and a black mini skirt. I sighed as I left the apartment and headed for the movies.

At the Theater, Derick had already paid for the stuff and saved me a seat. "Come on Carls." He told me.

I really wished I could be with the guy who really want. I know that he would be happy to finally have me be his girlfriend, cause he had wanted me to be his since the day we met.

Missy wanted to tag along with us, so she was at the Theater too. She sat in the back of us, so Derick and I could be alone.

I smiled hoping that me and Derick wouldn't work out, then I can make the guy who never gave up on loving me happy. Sure I never thought much of him or found him as an 'attractive hunk' but he's cute, sweet, kind and at least he loves me, would always protect and never do anything to hurt me, and that's all that matters, right?

Freddie's POV

I covered my mouth when I saw Carly with Derick. I couldn't believe it, she was here too? I couldn't let her see me. She was so beautiful just like always, I just wanted to be with her so bad right now but I couldn't let Sam know that I'm not completely over Carly.

Carly didn't look too happy with Derick, she even looked kind of sad, and that just made me want to rush over, wrap my arms around her and hug her but I knew that I couldn't do that. Plus Missy was in the back of them.

Sam noticed them too and she quickly pulled me far out of sight from them. We were like eight rows far from them. It was so dark that they would need to shine a flashlight on everyone just to see us.

The movie had a lot of action, romance and fighting in it. I kept glancing over at Carly when Sam wasn't paying attention. I can't just stop loving Carly completely, some day she might want me, right? and not just cause I'd save her life.

I do like Sam, but we're not officially together, yet...We're still going strong and kind of in denial. But what I feel for Sam can't be real, could it? It's just my stupid hormones playing mind games on me, that's all it is, and the same thing is probably happening to Sam. She can't 'truely' have feelings for me either, she hates my guts I hate her's, and it has always been that way, and that should never change. Sam and I would be wrong for each other, we're too different, but Carly and I, we'd be perfect together, a match made in heaven, but a part of me was telling me otherwise.

Sam's POV

I noticed that Freddie kept staring away from the screen almost every second, but I couldn't make- out what he was looking at or who?

I shrugged as I continued to watch the movie, pretending not to notice how strange he was being. Could he still have feelings for Carly? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, how could he be completely over her? I felt jealous and hurt when I got to thinking. Carly's like a barbie, she's perfect and everything, every boy we met has wanted Carly, I was barely noticed. Even my x Jonah tried to make a move on Carly behind my back.

When the movie was over, I quickly got up to leave. I didn't want to wait for everyone to go before I leave, I didn't want Carly, Derick and especially Missy to know we were here.

Missy's POV

Guess who I just saw when Carly and I were leaving the theater? Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson...Figures. Carly had her own thoughts that she didn't see them.

"So Carly, how was your date with Derick?" I asked.

"Great." She answered, not sounding so sure, she even sounded a little bummed.

"Okay the hottest guy just asked you out to go to the movies with him to apologize for hurting and cheating on you, and you're acting as if all this really means nothing to you. What's up?" I asked hoping it had nothing to do with Sam.

"Nothing." She said. I could tell she was lying, if there was one thing I knew about Carly, is that she's a bad liar.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." I said disagreeing.

"I just really don't want to talk about it right now Missy." She said getting annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes and looked straight ahead, I hid a smirk as I thought about how humiliated Sam was going to be at school on Monday. No, you know what? I have a better idea, why not just tell the whole school, when the whole world can also know about Sam's secrets? My smirk grew wider, Sam was really going to get it.


	9. iam holding out for a hero

Sam's POV

Sunday went by smooth like a sail as well. I didn't really do much, but eat, watch some cartoons, movies, listen to my ipod and so and so. Again Missy didn't call, maybe she trusts me now.

Freddie called at around eight at night to check on me. I don't know if we should start dating yet, maybe we could start when we both feel ready. Why rush when we can just take our time and have all our feelings figured out first?

Pretty soon it was Monday and I had to get ready for school again. Starting tonight, It's going to be the second week that Freddie and I have been 'going out' and we have been slowly getting close.

When I walked in the school building, I heard some kids chattering away, talking and acting all 'weird' nothing unusual of course. Every Monday always starts off like this. Probably talking about what they did over the weekend.

I saw Freddie stop by at Carly's locker and he was chatting with both Carly and Missy, they were probably talking about their ideas for the next icarly this Friday.

I sighed knowing that I was out of the picture and not a part of icarly anymore, and Missy had completly took my place, and it's like Carly doesn't miss me at all even if she does think I'm a traitor or whatever. She hasn't talked to me at all ever since our fight.

"Hey Sam, where's your dorky boyfriend?" A student asked me.

"What boyfriend?" I asked in confusion.

"Is it true that you and Freddie are dating?" Another asked.

My eyes popped open, I was wide awake now. "What would give you a crazy idea like that?" I asked.

"Ooh!" A girl exclaimed. "I always knew that you two would someday hook up, you are like totally the perfect couple!"

O-Kay, things were getting really weird around here and I eyed Missy suspiciously but surprisingly there was no evil smirk on her face.

"We saw a video of you two making out on Splash face last night at a dance club." A kid said.

_Uh oh. _I thought.

I had a bad feeling about all this and I was right the entire time. People now thought that Freddie and I are an item.

"It's just some practical joke played by some idiot." I said annoyed. "We're not really together, so wake up and smell the bacon."

I saw Carly's jerky boyfriend, what's his face; Derick walking by.

Carly's POV

Derick walked over to me and asked me to come over his house tonight after school, and he told me he was having a little party while his parents are away on a trip to Los Vegas. Of course I'd go, a party sounds like real fun, what's the worst that could happen. And of course Missy decided to tag along and come with us too.

Freddie didn't say much today, he was mostly quiet and kept to himself. I heard this crazy rumor that's spreading around school, that Sam and him are dating. I don't believe in this silly nonsense though. I mean why in the right mind would Freddie ever go out with someone who always treats him like trash and bullies him all the time? He doesn't deserve such a rotten, awful, and cold hearted ugly monster like Sam, he deserves someone better, someone that he 'actually' wants to be with, someone like-

Missy walked my way and asked me if I was just going to stand still staring at my locker all day. I shook my head and let her lead me to homeroom like a lost and confused little girl.

I was so happy when the last school bell rang.

At night I got ready for the party and dressed in a hot pink two pieced outfit. When I entered the house I was in shock at all the people I was seeing. This was Derick's idea of a 'little' party, it seems more like a concert packed with crazy obsessed fans to me. And most of the people Derick invited over were girls.

Missy was dressed in a light pink strapless top with a light pink short skirt that barely covered her knees, she had on a light colored rainbow plaid head band, and some pink strawberry scented, glittery lip gloss. She was drop dead gorgeous and a lot of the boys wanted to dance and hang with her, she seemed to like all the attention she was receiving.

As for me, I didn't really care if any of the boys wanted me or not. There was only one boy that crossed my mind and it was none of them here.

Derick and I shared a dance. It was to the song don't trust me' by 3oh 3. The song that played after that was Rock your body by the Black eyed peas, it was his favorite.

He was getting a little too, how should I put it, too much in my space. It was almost as if he wanted to- ew, I wanted to throw up just thinking about what could be going on in his mind right now.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"You're getting to close." I answered pulling away from his strong grasp.

He only pulled me tighter. "Not my problem." He said with an attitude as he then smirked and gave me a shitty grin.

"Let me go." I said strugling to break free.

"Come on, be a good girl and cooperate with me." He said.

Freddie's POV

I was heading for Carly's apartment and all of a sudden I heard crying...It was coming from Carly?

"Carly?" I asked surprised to see her this way.

She was sitting in a corner with her head on her knees sobbing. I went over to her and put an arm around her. "What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Derick's a jerk!" She cried out still sobbing.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"He wanted to move on to the next level and broke up with me when I refused!" She was crying so hard that people wouldn't be able to understand what she was saying, but I heard every word between her cries. I could totally feel her heart break.

"Well he's a jerk Carly, don't waist your time on nubs like him." I told her.

She gave me a half smile, and it let me know that she appreciated my kindness and comfort. I heard her slightly chuckle as she sniffled. "I planned on ending things with him anyway." She told me.

"You did?" I asked raising an eye brow in confusion.

She nodded. "He just wasn't the guy I wanted or thought I needed. What I really need is a hero, a guy who's not afraid to be himself, and show their affections, a guy who will protect me and stick with me through thick and thin." She explained.

I was shocked by the next words that she said.

"What I need is you." She said as she came closer to me.

She leaned in closer, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me right on the lips. I was blushing with joy, finally! after all these years! And before I knew it, I was kissing her back.


	10. igo out with both girls

Sam's POV

I sighed as I entered my house. I had a lot of stuff on my mind, like how weird my day was at school. People thought that Freddie and I were going out, oh how I wish that were true. Freddie told me he loved me, but I saw how he kept glancing at Carly in the theater Saturday night. He loves me but he still wants her.

I went to my room and locked the door. I lay down on my bed relaxed as I got out my diary and began to write. Freddie and I are going to Chili my bowl tonight. I dialed Freddie's cell phone number but he wouldn't answer. I tried again and he still wasn't answering.

I waited and waited for him to call me but he never did. He had forgot about our plans.

Freddie's POV

I was so happy, that Carly finally loves me, but for real this time. I have no idea how long we've been kissing but it must have been a very long time now.

"Freddie, I know I kept you waiting all these years, but I'm ready to be your girlfriend now." She told me.

"Just let our lips do the talking." I replied.

She smiled dreamily at me and we both kissed again.

I had to leave it was getting late, and when I saw the time on my watch, I realized what I had done, I completely forgot about my plans with Sam. She was going to kill me!

"Is something wrong Freddie?" Carly asked me concerned.

I shook my head. "Now that I have you nothing could ever go wrong." I said.

I felt like such a jerk. Now Carly's ready to be my girlfriend, finally! After all these years, and I'm going 'out' with Sam behind her back. I am such an awful boyfriend. Imagine if she found out that Sam and I have been seeing each other, she would hate my guts even more than Derick's, and she wouldn't even want to be my friend anymore.

"Uh I gotta get going so my mom can spray me." I said as I got up from the ground.

She laughed at my joke. I had to hurry up so I can get ready to meet up with Sam. I got out my cell phone to check and see if I got any messages or calls. They were all from Sam! I was going to end up in a hospital if I don't give her an explanation.

I rushed out of the building and headed for Sam's house. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened. It was Sam!

"Freddie?" She asked surprised.

"Listen I'm really sorry that I'm late Sam, it's just you know how my mother can be." I told her.

She just smiled. Okay thank god she was bying my lie and not suspecting anything.

"So are we ready to go to Chili my bowl?" I asked.

She nodded, then she slapped me HARD in the face. "That is for being late Benson!" She told me.

Sam's POV

So Freddie and I went to Chili my bowl. We both got the special order of chili fries and chili hot dogs.

I noticed that Freddie was kind of acting a little strange. For one thing, he wasn't talking that much, he kind of looked as if he had done something wrong and felt guilty.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He said.

But I could tell that there was something that he didn't want me to know about.

"Freddie, I was wondering if maybe we could you know start going out for real?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He answered.

I smiled. "Great Freddie, remember if anything goes wrong in our relationship you're dead. If we're going to be a couple than we have to be ready, and no hiding 'secrets' We have got to be completely honest with each other." I explained becoming serious.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Freddie's POV

I felt my heart pounding heavily, the guilt was starting to eat me alive. I had just made a promise when I have already broken it. I wasn't being completely honest with Sam. I have lied to her about where I was and I haven't told her about, oh my.. Carly!

I just made out with the girl she was no longer friends with. I restrained myself from wanted to gulp. I had to face the facts, I couldn't convince myself that I still had feelings for Carly, cause now I have strong feelings for Sam and I don't think my hormones have anything to do with it, it was chemistry and getting to know her more.

I couldn't let Sam know about Carly, I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't, she would hate me. Sometimes people are better of not knowing some things, and I couldn't just dump Carly or she'd suspect something. I needed to make both girls happy, even if it meant seeing the both of them behind each others backs. I just had to keep track of time so neither Carly or Sam suspect a thing. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

Tuesday and Wednesday quickly went by and then it was already Thursday night!

I had scheduled for a date with Carly at Six thirty and for Sam at eight. Carly wanted me to have dinner with her, Spencer and Missy. She wanted every close friend to know that I'm her boyfriend.

For some reason Missy was smirking like she was up to something, I just ignored it. She was probably just happy that Carly and Sam are no longer friends.

"I'm so glad you talked your mom into letting you stay a little longer, Spencer is going to make the best spaghetti tacos that he has ever made in his life!" Carly exclaimed.

I just nodded as I sat down at the dinner table.

Spencer had the spaghetti tacos ready for us and we began to eat, my eyes popped wide open when I heard Missy saying stuff to herself in a soft whisper.

She was saying things like, "Only till tomorrow night Missy. Only till tomorrow night."

What the heck was she talking about? I just shrugged and convinced myself that I didn't care, after all why should I?

It was going on eight and I told Carly I had to leave, lied and said "My mom wants me home by eight."

I left the building and quickly headed for Sam's house. She let me in and we watched a movie together, ordered some pizza, it was an amazing and romantic night.

Sam wanted to show me something in her room, so I followed her. I had a small box in my hands, inside was a little special something for Sam.

Sam led me outside on her Balcony and I could see the beautiful moon and all the stars in the sky. She sighed as she watched a shooting star pass by.

"My dad use to tell me that when you wish on a shooting star and you truly believe, that one day all your dreams and wishes might come true." She explained.

I smiled. "So what did you wish for?" I asked curiously.

She smiled at me. "I think what I truly wished for, is close to me right now at this very moment."

We held hands, then she wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my hands on her shoulders then we kissed. I hoped that this magical night would never end.

I took out the box. "Sam, I got you a little something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Close your eyes." I told her.

When she closed her eyes, I took the silver necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. When she opened her eyes she looked down surprised.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." I said as we then kissed again.


	11. I should have known from the start

Sam's POV

It was already Friday again. I loved the necklace that Freddie gave me, so much, that I slept with it on. I entered the school building. Freddie told me that being all lovey dovey in school wasn't the best idea so I agreed.

The red headed demon walked over to me smirking. "Oh Sam, I hope you watch icarly tonight." She told me. "Or would it be too much for you to handle since I replaced you?"

"I 'always' watch icarly Missy, no matter what." I told her as I shot her a dagger.

"Good, cause you wouldn't want to miss out on a 'big' special surprise tonight." With that she walked away.

I just shrugged. "Whatever.

"Make sure you all watch icarly tonight, it's going to be an icarly that you won't wanna miss! Tell all your friends, family, relatives, tell people you pass by in stores, streets, heck why don't you let the whole world know about it!" Missy was telling every kid in the entire school.

She was very excited, I wonder what's going to be so special about this icarly?

I went to my locker and put my books away. I was so hungry, that I got some fried chicken and bacon out of my built in microwave and began to eat.

Missy walked over to Carly and began to talk to her about something. I didn't care, let them talk about what they want, why should I care? It's not like I'm Carly's friend anymore. She doesn't even acknowledge my existence anymore.

Missy's POV

When Sam left her locker, I brought Carly over. It was time to put my plan to action.

"Carly, could you please open Sam's locker for me. I think that she stole my new cellphone cause she's mad at me." I lied.

"Sure." She answered.

She used the combination numbers and the lock opened.

"Start looking." She told me.

"Okay, and you enjoy Freddie." I said to distract her.

I searched inside Sam's locker and found her diary, I quickly took it out and stuffed it in my back pack. I got my red cell phone out of my pants pockets then shut Sam's locker.

"Found it." I said showing Carly the phone.

"I can't believe that whack job!" Carly said out loud. "No one steals things from my best friend and gets away with it!"

"Don't worry Carly, we're going to get back at her good." I said hiding an evil smirk that wanted to spread across my face.

I couldn't wait till tonight. I was going to reveal all of Sam's secrets on icarly and I had a mini cam corder that I was going to plug in the screen monitor.

I had hired some reinforments to spy on all of Sam and Freddie's dates. They had placed hidden video cameras where ever they were. You want to know who they are? well then you're going to find out tonight.

Freddie's POV

After my date with Carly at the Groovie Smoothie, we had to get to the icarly studio to get ready for icarly.

When Carly and I entered the studio we saw that Missy was already there. "Are we ready to start the show or what?" She asked with excitement, jumping up and down.

Both Carly and Missy got in front of the camerea. "In ."

"Today is going to be a very special icarly, cause near the end, we have a very special surprise for all of you to see." Missy explained.

"We do?" Carly asked sounding confused.

Missy nodded.

First on icarly, both Carly and Missy had a meat ball war and Carly was winning the war! after that we played a little video of Gibby dancing with his shirt off, covered in blue cheese dressing with pickles. It was hilarious!

We did the idiot farm girl who thought that Missy's hair was strawberry candy.

"That is some nice strawberry candy that is growing on your head." She told Missy, who was dressed as a farmer.

"That growing on my head is no candy, it's my hair." Missy said.

"Can I eat your candy?" Carly asked.

Carly and Missy did some random dancing, then it was time for 'The big surprise!' which I had no idea about.

"Okay everyone in the whole world who's watching this, the moment you all have been waiting for has finally came. It is time for the 'Big surprise!" She pressed the cheer button on Sam's control.

"Now many of you may know Sam Puckett, who used to be Cary Shay's best friend and co host." She paused then continued speaking. "Well I know some secrets about Sam that you might be interested in."

_Uh oh. _I thought. That couldn't be good. She got out a pink book. Oh my god it was Sam's Diary!

_Dear diary May 18th, 2008_

_Today when I came home my mom slammed me into a wall and started beating on me. She told me she hated my guts and that it's my entire fault daddy left us when I was little._

She turned to the next page.

_I have a secret no one must ever find out about. When I was little I used to compete in beauty pageants, but I got kicked out for seven years because people thought I pushed Leann Carter down the stairs._

_When I was in fourth grade I got my first crush on some boy named Ben. I was too shy and nervous to talk to him and when he approached me I accidentally peed my pants and some got on his shoes. It was so humiliating!_

_When my fifth grade boyfriend and I were sitting in a tree I decided to push him and I did. After that, he broke up with me and was taken to a hospital._

_I had my first kiss with Freddie Benson when I apologized for telling the world about his secret._

And Missy continued reading everything that was in Sam's diary. The second she began to read her diary, I tried to shut off the record button, but I couldn't. The system had been triggered.

"And that's not all. I have more news about Sam to show and tell." Missy had a mini cam corder and turned it on. A video began to play on the monitor.

I was frozen when I saw Sam and I making out, it was that time when we were at the dance club. And when we were outside and I told her I loved her.

Carly was hurt and I couldn't bare to look at her.

"Freddie?" Carly stared at me in disbelief.

"Carly wait-" She cut me off.

"I thought you loved me, but you went out with that monster behind my back? How could you?" She left the studio in tears.

Sam's POV

I stared at what I was watching in complete shock. I didn't care about my secrets being revealed, I was heart broken. I should have known. I mean nothing to Freddie, he was just playing me this entire time, he never loved me, he had that barbie chick that could never do wrong to people. It was always Carly, Carly this and Carly that. Everyone in the whole world just 'loves' Carly. I let the tears fall from my eyes.

Nobody loves me. I'm all alone in this cruel and harsh world. I couldn't take it anymore, watching this. I turned off the TV, the web show was ending anyway. I just grabbed onto a pillow, hugged it, and cried myself to sleep.


	12. idon't want to live anymore

Freddie's POV

I just stood right where I was frozen. I felt like such a jerk. I hurt Carly, and Sam, if she saw everything. She probably did.

"Wow, You cheat on people you love, just to date some hideous cold hearted beast like Sam." Missy told me sarcastically.

She left the studio and went after Carly.

Carly came back, rushed over to me and slapped me Hard in the face. "Just in case you don't know not only are we not a couple anymore, but we're not even friends anymore. Spencer is going to replace you as the tech producer of icarly, I don't need you anymore."

She stomped out of the studio and slammed the door as hard as she could.

I left the studio and as I was about to walk out the door, I felt a hard punch right on the back. I turned and saw Spencer. He looked pissed.

"And that is what you get for breaking my little sister's heart." He told me as he threw my back pack and it got me right in the face.

Carly's POV

I thought I finally found my guy, even if it took me five years to finally see him as a boyfriend. He was always eager, and now he's nothing but a jerk. Just like Derick. Freddie really hurt me and tore my heart into pieces. Why can't I just fall out of love with him? Why do I still want him?

I hate that foul beast, It's all her fault, she stole Freddie from me! She put him under some kind of spell to make him believe that he's in love with her. She brainwashed him. I wish Sam would just drop dead! I hate her with all my guts, and to think I was ever friends with someone like her. I am going to put an end to this monster and the world will be a better place for everyone and then Freddie will be mine again.

I had a plan. Sam needs to learn a lesson for treating everyone like dirt.

Sam's POV

I didn't do much over the weekend, I just stayed in my room with the door locked, I didn't even bother to eat much. I guess you could say I was so depressed that I starved myself. I tried my hardest to forget about Freddie. He had got what he always wanted, what does he need me for? I could never compare to a girl as wonderful as Carly, not in a million years. I would always be Sam Puckett, the bad ass chick who gets into fights and beats people up all the time, the most feared and likely to be a criminal kind of chick.

I just lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I would sleep on and off, because sleep was the only thing that kept me away from 'horrible reality' I don't need Freddie Benson, I don't need anyone. I don't even need life itself.

Monday came by and I had to go back to school. I was going to be scarred for the rest of my life cause of what Missy did, but that didn't matter to me anymore. I could care less, I didn't care about anything anymore. People, you just can't trust them, especially the ones who make you feel 'loved' when really it's all just a bunch of lies and mind games they all play to have you fooled.

The second people saw me enter the building, they started gossiping, snickering, pointing, making snide remarks, and taunting faces. I felt hurt, but still convinced myself that I didn't care. A boy came up to me, I'm guessing it was Derick, Carly's x.

"Man dude, I'd sure hate to be your boyfriend. I'd rather be in detention hearing Miss. Briggs annoying bagpipes than be pushed out of a tree." He laughed in my face then walked away.

I just closed my eyes as I headed straight for my locker.

"Sup Monster?" Missy asked teasingly, her hair swooshed mine as she past by. I just shot my meanest dagger at her. oh how bad I wanted to tear the little bitch apart!

I sighed as I looked at the stupid necklace that was around my neck. The last person I never wanted to see again walked over to me. Dorkward Benson, I wanted to just grab him by the neck and slice him into pieces.

"Sam listen, about what happened last night-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear anymore from him, ever. I just wanted to get the heck out of this stupid place.

"Save it for the judge Benson!" I snapped as I kicked him hard in the shin. "I heard everything, You were going out with Carly behind my back. You lied to me, I meant nothing to you, You were just playing me this entire time."

"But-" I cut him off again.

I pulled the necklace right off. "Take this back with you, I don't want it anymore! We're through, give it to Carly, I'm sure she'll love it!" I threw the necklace right at him and took off.

"Sam wait!" I heard him call after me. But I don't care, Freddie doesn't deserve a rotten beast like me, he deserves someone perfect like Carly.

"I never want to see or talk to you ever again! I screamed at him. "I hate your freakin guts!"

I left the school and slammed the door shut. I heard my name being announced through the speakers, it was Miss. Briggs. "Sam Puckett, please report to the Principal's office, please report to the Principal's office and detention for three weeks!"

I heard all the kids laughing. I ran away from school and went home. My mom was home and she grabbed me by the throat.

"You little Turd!" She screamed at me. "I told you I never wanted to see you again you worthless piece of trash!" She banged me right into the wall and began beating on me with a piece of wood.

"I am going to kill you!"

I didn't care anymore. Let her kill me, stab me, do whatever. I want to be dead anyway, I have had it with my life. The telephone began to ring ruining the nice moment of her trying to kill me. She pushed me to the ground and rushed to answer the phone.

I rushed to the bathroom and got out a shaving blazer and began to cut my legs and arms. I watched as the blood dripped from my legs like a waterfall. I closed my eyes and began to sob. I couldn't get Freddie of my mind, but I need to face the facts, he doesn't care about me and he never will either. I am way over my head if I actually believe Freddie and I could ever be together.

I heard a car's engenes starting up. It was my mom, she was leaving. I left the bathroom, went to my room and locked the door. Something felt wrong. Everything in my life is wrong.

Missy broke her promise and revealed all my secrets on icarly, and now I'm nothing but a a big joke in school and everywhere I go. I was done. Done with everything.

I took in a deep breath and went to sleep.

Freddie's POV

The whole day was depressing for me and I couldn't stop thinking about how bad I have hurt Sam. Carly hates me now almost as much as she hates Sam.

She shouldn't hate Sam. Sam was innocent the whole time. I sighed. I had to fix everything, but the question was how?

Sam had ditched school and now she was going to be in detention for three weeks and she still had to go to the Principal's office.

I saw Missy with a wrap around her neck and she was making noises like someone hurt her.

"Carly! Look what Sam had done to me. She chocked and strangled my neck! She tried to kill me!" She told Carly.

What a liar. I didn't believe that for a second. Missy just wanted to make Sam look like the monster so everyone can turn against her.


	13. iam so sorry

Carly's POV

Sam just never fails to hurt people or attempt murder does she? She could have destroyed Missy. I need to put an end to Sam for everyone's good. I looked around for Sam. Thank god she wasn't in school today. I have had enough of her. I sat next to Missy in the back of the class room.

I told her about my plans to hurt and kill Sam, and I need help. Never thought I'd think of killing Sam, but she's evil, she deserves to rot in hell for eternity.

Freddie is meant to be mine, I just know it. I don't care if I never returned his feelings before, I love him now and that's all that really matters. I need to make up with Freddie, I have to apologize for being so hard on him, I'm sure he had a good reason for doing what he did.

I sighed as I watched Freddie enter the class room. He slumped down on a desk in the front seat and put his hands on his face. Poor Freddie. Soon he'll be cured.

Missy caught me staring in Freddie's direction and asked me what was wrong. "Nothing." I answered not wanting to talk about it.

She knew something was up, she wasn't that easy to fool.

I saw Freddie pick up a pencil as he slowly began to do his work.

When school was almost over I walked over to Freddie who was at his locker. "Freddie?"

He turned to me.

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you." I apologized.

"Don't be." He said. "I'm the one who should be sorry, for cheating on you."

"I'm sure you didn't mean too. You don't really love that monster, she just had you under some kind of wacky spell, now come on let's kiss." I said as leaned in closer to Freddie but he pulled away.

"No!" He snapped. He sounded as if I offended him or something. He can't seriously be in love with Sam, that's too weird.

"Freddie, Why do you care so much about this beast?" I asked.

Freddie looked at me with shock. "Because I love her." He finally answered.

Freddie's POV

"I have been in love with you for years Carly and now my feelings for you are starting to fade and you realize you want me? I'm sorry but I've moved on."

Carly is so unbelievable. I've liked her since the sixth grade and always tried to win her heart and make her see me as more than a friend, and now five years later, she finally likes me when I want someone else.

"So you couldn't chose anyone better? You had to chose the girl who always hits, teases and beats on you?" She asked as if I had completely lost my mind.

"Things change Carly, and so do people." I said looking her in the eyes.

With that I walked away. I needed to get back with Sam, I had to let her know that I'm sorry for hurting her and now I have all my feelings figured out. I don't have feelings for Carly anymore, it's Sam that I really want to be with, I was just too blind to see that.

What was I going to do? What if she never forgives me? I sighed as I left the school building. There were so many thoughts in my mind right now.

I went home and sat outside on the balcony where both Sam and I had our first kiss. It was also one of best thinking spots. How am I going to get Sam to forgive me? I could call her on my cell phone, but she would probably just hang up on me.

I sighed as I looked at the full moon in the sky. Sam could be here with me right now and we could enjoy it together, but I just had to break her heart.

Sam and I had a great moment Thursday night, If only I never cheated on her for Carly, we could still be going out together and dating. But now I may never get that chance again.

I am so sorry Sam, for everything. I don't need Carly, what I really need is you. I should have realized that from the beginning. I needed to make things right again.

I have to get Sam to talk to me or to at least just listen to me. I got out my cell phone and started dialing some numbers. "Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"It's me Fr-" Before I could finish, I heard a beep. She had hung up on me.

I sighed, shut the phone off and put it back in my pockets. I was doomed, Sam was never going to talk to me ever again for as long as I live. I had screwed up big time.

I got up from the balcony and left the apartment. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't care. I wanted Sam to know how sorry I am for hurting her. I went to her house and knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" The mom asked me.

"Freddie Benson, a friend of Sam's." I answered.

"Oh, come right in. I was just leaving, getting ready for a party, you arrived just in time." She explained.

I nodded and walked in the house. She walked out and locked the door.

I'm guessing Sam was somewhere up stairs, cause she wasn't anywhere in the living room, so I walked upstairs and came closer to Sam's room. My mouth dropped open at what I was seeing!


	14. iwant you back

Freddie's POV

Sam Puckett was sitting on her bed crying with her face buried in her knees. She was covered in blood. Her arms and knees were bleeding. It was like a stream of blood all over, even her nose and mouth was bleeding, and all the blood was dripping on the bed.

I saw a shaving razor and a kitchen knife on the floor and my heart skipped a beat. She was hurting herself and maybe she was even trying to kill herself.

"I hate my life." I heard her cry. "I hate it so much, I just wanna be dead!"

"Sam?" I asked quietly.

She lifted up her head. "What do you want? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Look I'm sorry about what happened. I should have been honest with you, I-"

"Yeah you should have, now git." She interrupted

"Wait, I thought that I still had feelings for Carly, I wasn't sure if my feelings for you were real until now. I realized I have been in love with you this whole time that we have been going out." I explained.

Sam's eyes blinked. "What?"

I nodded. "Not only that, but Carly has changed a lot since Missy had showed her that fake diary."

"You're telling me." Sam said as she blew her nose out with a tissue.

"She thinks that you're an evil monster and I don't deserve you, and she has feelings for me now." I explained.

"Great, more problems." She said sarcastically.

"You have to promise me something Sam." I said becoming serious. "I don't want you to cut or hurt yourself ever again. And how'd you cut your nose and mouth?"

"My mom did that to me. She was punching and beating on me twenty minutes ago, I just did all the cutting." She explained.

"Why come you don't do anything about it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know." She finally answered.

I sighed. "I heard Carly and Missy talking to each other in class. They were talking about killing and getting rid of you, stuff like that."

"Carly wants me dead too?" She asked as her eyes went wide.

"She thinks that's what's best for everyone, If you're not around anymore." I answered.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

I brought out a silver necklace, it was the same one I gave her as a gift. "You can have this back, if you still want to be my girlfriend." I told her.

She smiled and took the necklace from me. I watched as she put it back around her neck. "Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked as a big smile spread across my face.

"Let's not get too carried away here Benson, I just think the necklace is really pretty, it has nothing to do with you." She joked.

Sam and I could be together again and I was happy. We could finally start dating for real, and stupid Missy wouldn't have to know anything, cause we weren't being blackmailed anymore. There was one problem though, both Carly and Missy want Sam dead.

Sam's POV

I was happy that Freddie was here for me, protecting me, and with everything that has been going on, it's good to have someone to comfort me. I wanted Freddie to stay longer, I didn't want him to leave my side at all.

"My mom went to a club and she's not coming back till tomorrow morning." I explained.

"Does that mean I can stay over?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Great." He said grinning.

"So what should we do?" He asked.

"I don't know, watch a movie." I answered.

"What do you want to watch?"

"The good son." I answered.

"Isn't that movie a little too scary?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Who cares, killer movies get me all whipped up."

"Excellent, I'll go make the popcorn." He said as he went in the kitchen.

"On the top shelf!" I shouted.

"Got it!" He shouted back.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed relaxed. Everything was going to be just perfect now. If only everyday could be like this. Just me and Freddie living life, happily ever after and no problems.

Minutes later the popcorn was done and Freddie asked me if I wanted any butter. I told him I had some pork chops, bacon and fried chicken in the refrigerator and he warmed it up for me.

When we were ready, Freddie put the Dvd in the mechine and we began to watch the good son. It was sad in the beganing because Mark had lost someone he really loves and cares about, hiss mother. My mother is nothing, she doesn't even love me, to her I'm the worst thing that has ever happened in her life. It was my dad who loved me, but mom had to be a damn slut and cheat!

Freddie put an arm around me when it got to the funereal scene. I smiled as I felt a warm feeling in my heart, it was the feeling of being loved.

There was the evil Henry Evans who had like the 'perfect life' and 'perfect family' who loved him. He had everything That I want, so what was his problem? It's not like his mom or dad beat on him or call him a failure. I bet if Henry and I got into a fight, I would win and have him out in a heart beat.

We watched the whole movie then we heard a window crash and the whole apartment began to shake. Freddie grabbed me by the arms and we went behind the couch.

We both looked in shock as the door broke open and two familiar teenage girls we knew all to well entered the house. A red head and a brunette.


	15. iwas being a total fool

Freddie's POV

It was Carly and Missy. And they both had guns. I motioned for Sam to stay behind the couch and to not move an inch. I had to be the brave one and protect Sam. I owe her for everything that has happened. I needed to get to the bottom of things now.

I got up from behind the couch and faced both Carly and Missy bravely.

Carly turned to Missy, faced me and nodded her head. "Where is Sam?" She asked me.

I quickly thought of a plan. Sam was too cut up to face anyone.

"Just tell us where she is Freddie and things won't have to be so difficult." Missy said as she smirked.

"Sam!" I called, as I pretended to search the whole living room, then I went behind the couch still calling her name, I whispered softly in her ears so Carly and Missy couldn't hear.

"Sam, I'm going to stall Carly and Missy, and while they're distracted I want you to sneak up stairs, go to your room and lock the door." I whispered.

She nodded understanding. I was going to be her knight in shinning armor and protect her from the evil witch and the follower. I couldn't say Carly was evil cause she has just been lied to.

I quickly rushed from the couch. "She wasn't there either." I told them out of breath.

"Then where might she be?" Carly asked getting annoyed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I'm only doing it for your own good Freddie." She said.

"My own good?" I asked as I scoffed. "Are you sure you're not just doing this cause you're jealous and can't except the fact that I've moved on?"

"You don't need her Freddie. She's a threat to everyone, and killing her will be the only way to restore peace to our world." She answered.

"She is not a threat, you are!" I said pointing a finger at her.

Missy pushed me and I crashed into the couch. "Where is the little demon?" She screamed at me.

"None of your business!" I yelled.

"Missy, go find Sam, I'll handle Freddie." Carly ordered.

Missy smirked as she went upstairs. I sure hope that Sam locked the door. As I tried to go after her, Carly grabbed me tightly by the waist, her grip was so strong that I couldn't escape.

"You're not going anywhere Freddie, you are going to be a good boy and cooperate with us."

My heard began to pound when I heard shooting noises. It was Missy and she had pulled the trigger on the gun. "You can run but you can't hide Puckett." I heard her say.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Why?" Carly asked me sarcastically. "So you can go and help Sam?"

"You're going to kill her, and you're seriously telling me that you wouldn't miss her at all or be sorry, even if you guys aren't friends anymore? All because of all those lies Missy showed you in the look a like diary?" I asked

"Everything that Missy showed me was real! I saw it with my own eyes. It was Sam's diary and her words, there was no look a like, and now Sam is trying to brainwash you so that way you can turn against me." She was upset.

"Sam didn't make me do anything! It's all Missy's doings, she just wanted to ruin your friendship with Sam so she can be your best friend again, that doesn't ring a bell to you?" I asked not believing how clueless and trusting that Carly can be with people.

"Freddie, you will be happier with me, I'm the one who really loves you, Sam's just a liar." She insisted.

"Missy's a bad influence on you, she's talking you into killing Sam and you're going along with it."

"No, Missy didn't talk me into anything. I'm the one who came up with this plan, I'm the one who first thought about putting an end to Sam. She's a monster Freddie, she doesn't have any feelings. She needs a taste of her own medicine, she deserves to be punched and beaten up."

I was angry. "Yeah Carly, and you know what else Sam deserves?" I asked sarcastically. "She deserves to have a mother who beats on her, hits her everyday and calls her mean names, she deserves to have a bloody nose and a best friend that she ever had to turn against her because of some evil mutt!" I snapped at her.

Carly looked startled and shocked about everything that I had told her. "What?" She asked me shocked.

"You heard me Clueless Shay!" I yelled.

She hung her head feeling regret and sorrow. "But Sam never told me anything like that."

"Well she told me." I said.

I noticed a book on the couch, It was Sam's real diary, I quickly picked it up and handed it to her. She stared for a few seconds, as if to examine it, then she slowly opened it and began to read.

Carly's POV

I couldn't believe what I was reading and felt guilty for everything I put her through and for trusting stupid Missy. I just read what Sam really feels about me. She felt like I was the only one who understood her, now she probably thinks I'm lousy and rotten.

I read the whole thing. Her mom's a real abusive asshole who needs to be put behind bars. I turned away not wanting Freddie to notice any tears.

And to think I was actually going to kill my own friend. I wasn't any better. I was the monster this entire time. If anyone deserves to die, it's me.

Missy blasted open Sam's door and barged in. Sam shoved past Missy and ran down stairs, I watched in horror as Missy was pointing the gun right in her direction.

"She's getting away Carly, help me!" She said.

"Good. Like anyone would ever want to be around a screwed up bitch like you."

Missy's mouth opened in shock. "Carly!" She whined, like she did when I called her a whack job for trying to get rid of Sam last time.

"Drop dead and rot in hell for eternity!" I grabbed the gun from her and threw it at a window, and the window crashed into millions of pieces and the gun was gone.

"Sam was innocent this whole time. I am such an idiot for believing and falling for your lies. I should have stood by Sam and supported her this whole time, but instead I turned into a fool."

"Fine!" Missy cried out as she kicked me right in the face then slammed me right in the face. "You were a big sissy anyway, all you ever did was complain about everything."

She left the house and slammed the door hard.

"Sam?" I asked wanting to make sure she was alright. "I'm sorry for everything that I did. I should have believed you when you were trying to tell me the truth."

So Sam and I are best friends again. Okay maybe not 'best friends' she wanted to keep our relationship strictly professional for the time being. Since I knew Sam was innocent, I was cool with her and Freddie being a couple, but I was still jealous.

Sam's POV

Everything was back to normal and Freddie knocked some sense into Carly, Missy was out of the way, and the only problem I would have is my mother.

Being home wouldn't be a safe place for me. So I packed my stuff in a suitcase and decided to stay at Carly's.


	16. iwill always be by your side

Carly's POV

I told Sam that if she wanted to stay over at my place that I'm cool with it. After all I do owe her for betraying her. I was still guilty even though Sam forgives me, I could have killed her, I'm such a lousy friend. But I guess we all have to go forward, we can't just keep living in the past. You can't rewrite history, when something has been done it's done.

"Sam, it's getting really late, you should get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." I told her.

She nodded. "I'm kind of warn out anyway Carls." She said as she plopped down on the couch and got comfortable.

"And you have detention as well." Freddie added in.

"What for?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. She must have forgot about earlier today at school when she walked out upset. "Miss. Briggs announced it over the loud speakers the second you walked out." I explained.

She scoffed. "Well for how long?" She asked.

"Three weeks." Freddie answered.

"Three weeks!" Sam said out loud. "But that's 21 whole days of torture!"

I felt bad for Sam. She shouldn't have to suffer like this. She suffers enough with an abusive mom, and that snobby Missy girl, and she suffered from me as well, when I should have been a loyal friend this entire time. If anyone should be in detention, it's me, for betraying my own friend.

"You shouldn't have to go through this Sam. It wasn't your fault." I said.

"I Know, it was that stupid Missy mutt!" She said.

"I could walk you to detention, if you'd like." Freddie offered.

My heart melted. Freddie was so sweet to wanna do something that sweet for Sam. Maybe if I returned his feelings long ago, if I ever got a detention, he'd do the same for me.

Sam nodded.

"Great." Freddie said.

I brushed my teeth and went to bed. Sam was sound asleep on the couch and she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Freddie went back to his apartment.

Sam's POV

I woke up and got ready for school. Freddie came over, so the three of us could go together. It was great that Carly and I were friends again, but Missy will stop at nothing to torture me.

Miss. Briggs walked over to me, scowling like usual. "Well hello Miss. Puckett. I can see that you decided to show your face in town. I hope you didn't forget about detention after school." She told me as she walked off.

I walked over to my locker. It was still break time and class didn't start for like another ten, fifteen minutes so I decided that I was going to have a little snack.

I had some pork chops, meatballs, and beef jerky in there. I took the stuff out and began to eat. While I was eating a girl with brunette hair came over.

"Hey Sam," She said tauntingly.

It was Valerie, the girl who pretended to like Freddie three years ago.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your little detention." She said sarcastically as she smirked. A boy stepped beside her, it was my x boyfriend from three years ago, Jonah!

"Yeah, we're really sorry." He said in the same tone she had.

"First I have problems with that Missy mutt, now I have to deal with complete goons!" I insulted.

"It was so nice seeing you and Freddie kiss at that club." Jonah said ignoring my insult.

"It was you guys who helped Missy out?" I asked surprised.

"Duh." Valerie said as if it were obvious. They were both mean so I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised.

I rolled my eyes at her annoyed.

"We didn't set up the cameras by ourselves, we had to get some help." Jonah said.

"From who?" I asked.

"That is for us to know and for you to never find out." He answered as he smirked right in my face.

The two of them walked off and headed for class. They would be out of this school near the end of june. They were both a grade older than us.

I became curious to know who was the master of setting up all the cameras. My brain wrote names down on lists, all the people it could have been. It had to be someone who was good with all the technology stuff, anyone besides Freddork himself. It had to be...

Carly and Freddie walked over to me and we headed for our homeroom. The day went by kind of slow, it was going to be worse, cause I had to stay a few hours late for detention. Freddie could obviously see how stressed out I was so he tightly squeezed one of my hands and told me that everything was going to be okay. Oh how I wish that were true.

The last bell rang, which meant it was time for everyone to leave, well everyone except me that is. I went to Mr. Howard's class for detention.

I sighed as I sat down at a desk. I had to stare at the word 'Detention' on the board, literally.

A boy I didn't suspect walked in the room. It was Freddie. What was he doing in detention. He sat down at the desk next to mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Miss. Briggs got mad cause I stole her blow horn." He said like he was impressed with himself.

"You did that so you could be here with me?" I asked knowingly.

"Yes." He admitted with defeat.

Carly's POV

I was walking on the sidewalks, it was late at night, it was already going on Eight o'clock, and I promised Sam and Freddie I'd meet up with them at the Groovie smoothie for a friendly get together. But something grabbed me by the back or someone. But before I could see who it was, there was a rag put over my face, and I could smell the chemicals. I tried my hardest to resist or faint, but it was no use.

My vision went blurry and I saw a person, but my vision was so blurry that I couldn't identifie who it was. I fell to the floor and everything went blank.

The last thing I heard was evil laughter...

Freddie's POV

Sam and I were at the Groovie smoothie waiting for Carly, and may I add we were getting impatient waiting. What was taking her so long.

I saw a figure of a person, actually it was three people, two were girls and the other was a boy. The girls were both red heads and the boy had light brown hair. I couldn't see their faces though. Their heads were against the glass and they were all dressed in black ninja suits.

They slipped a letter through the mail slot and left. Sam and I quickly rushed over to the slot and grabbed the letter.

It said:

_Your good old friend Carly can't make it tonight_

_So sorry she had to blow you off, but 'we' have some_

_unfinished business with her, and our head master took her_

_out._

Sam and I felt chills go down our spines as we continued reading this dreadful letter, and shared confused glances.

_If you want her to remain safe_

_You will turn yourselves in_

_Destination point: Olympia_


	17. ihave to save my sister

Sam's POV

Someone had kidnapped Carly! It must have been Nora, I mean who else do we know that lives in Olympia?

"Come on." I told Freddie.

We rushed out the door and headed for Carly's apartment. Freddie and I held hands as we ran across sidewalks and streets, and we had to watch out for cars.

"Spencer!" I said out of breath. Carly has been kidnapped! We need you to drive us over to Nora's."

Spencer amediantly got his car keys. "Let's go." He said seriously. "No one kidnaps my little sister and gets away with it."

We got in the back seat and quickly buckled up, and Spencer revved up the engines and began to drive like a maniac. He was driving with full speed. He knocked over the cones in the street.

"Hey watch it buddy, what are you, drunk or something?" A guy on the sidewalk asked.

Spencer didn't care if he got a thousand tickets, nothing was more important than rescuing his sister. We heard sirens wailing, I turned and saw a couple of police cars right behind us and they were following!

"Faster Spencer!" I ordered.

"If I go any faster this car is going to tip over."

Carly's POV

I slowly woke up and found myself on the the floor in some room with a locked door and a big window. My vision was still kind of blurry from being knocked out, so it would probably take some time for my eyes to adjust to where I am exactly. All I could hear was annoying laughter. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't, I was too tired and weak.

"Hello Shay, long time no see."

I recognized that voice. It was Nevel, and it sounded like he was talking into a microphone. I couldn't see clearly but I figured out where I was. I was trapped in Nora's sound room, where she had Sam, Freddie and I, almost four months ago. But what the heck was Nevel doing here?

"Nevel?" I said weakly.

"Weren't suspecting to see me again, were you?" He asked me sarcastically. "You are going to rue this time Carly, rue!"

"Nora!" He shouted. "Get in here. We captured Carly for you, just like you wanted."

"We?" I asked confused.

Another boy entered the room and he came closer to the window.

"Hello Carly." He said.

"Derick, you were apart of this too?" I asked.

He chuckled evilly and smirked. "Nobody ever refuses me."

Missy came in the basement, walked over to Derick, wrapped her arms around him and smiled too sweetly at me.

"The only way you will get out of here, is if your stupid friends surrender and turn themselves in." She told me. "And you will make me the star of your web show."

"Never. I will never let a mutt like you steal my spotlight!" I shouted.

Freddie's POV

We we're at Nora's place. I sighed as Sam knocked on the door. There were police cars in front of Spencer's car. He quickly got out and rushed over to us.

The door opened.

"Well it's about time you two showed up." Nora told me and Sam.

Nora led us inside.

"There better be no tricks." Sam said.

Nora led us to the basement and Sam and I kept close.

"I thought you might have chickened out." Missy told us. She unlocked the door and let Carly out of the sound room. "Get in you two." She said.

I sighed as Sam and I both entered the room. Once we got in Missy locked the door from the outside with the key. Sam sat down in a corner of the room and leaned her back against the wall. I exhaled as I went over and sat next to her.

We could see Carly and Missy's mouths moving but we didn't know what they were saying. It was quite, we couldn't hear anything that was going on outside of this room, which means they wouldn't be able to hear us either unless they turned on the microphones.

"Here we are again." I told Sam.

"Yep, but this time it's only you and me." She answered.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad being locked up with you." I said as I smiled.

I remembered the time, when Carly and I got trapped in Miss. Briggs closet and I said a similar thing to her, but that was three years ago.

Sam chuckled a little. "Same here."

We saw a grown man enter the basement, it was Spencer and he brought the cops inside with him. The police men saw everything that was going on and they walked over to the door and unlocked it with the key.

We walked out of the quiet room and watched as the police handcuffed Missy, Nevel, Derick and Nora. They were escorted out of the house and they were going to jail.

"I'm not under arrest?" Spencer asked.

"You were trying to save your little sister, we understand, but you're still going to get tickets for going over the speed limit."

Everything went back to normal. All the bad guys were taken care of and put behind bars. We went back to the Groovie smoothie, and Sam, Carly and I had a great time.


	18. ilive happily ever after

Sam's POV

Since Missy and the other freaks got put behind bars, everything was pretty much normal, except for the fact that Freddie's my boyfriend. Carly was being unusual, usually she had a lot to say but she wasn't talking that much tonight. She's probably exhausted from everything that had happened. I'd probably be the same if something like that happened to me.

I didn't know how long Carly would want me to stay at her place, but it's not like my mom would care if I left her or not. She said so herself, she hates my guts and wants nothing to do with me.

"Uh Sam," Carly said breaking the long silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you like living with us?"

Was that a trick question? Of course I did! Why would I want to go back home to my stupid abusive mother?

"Of course." I answered.

"I just wanted to make sure." She said as she got up to get another smoothie.

When she left, it was just Freddie and I, alone. "So Sam, you want to watch a wrestling match with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I'd rather wrestle you." I answered.

I pulled him to the floor and we playfully wrestled.

We went back to Carly's apartment and I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up it was already Six O'clock, I had to get ready for school. It was still early, I had like half an hour to just chi-lax, watch some TV, have breakfast, speaking of breakfast...

I headed for the refrigerator and got some chicken soup. I went back in the living room, plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. The simpsons were on and I began to eat my soup. Carly came down stairs and asked me how everything was going again.

Freddie walked in the apartment and greeted me. "What are you watching?" He asked.

"The simpsons." I answered.

He plopped down next to me.

"Well, enjoy you two, I'm going to go and send Wendy a text message." Carly told us as she went upstairs.

Carly's POV

I sighed as I entered my room and sat on a bean bag chair. I wasn't really going to send Wendy a text message, I had lied. The truth was, I was going to try and get some help for Sam. She can't just stay here with me forever, she needs her own family, and there is no way she can go back to her mother. I had to do something, anything but the authorities. If I called the authorities, all they would do is take Sam away and put her in a foster home and I may never see her again.

I put a finger under my chin as I continued thinking. I had a plan. I dialed some numbers.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"It's me, Carly." I responded.

"Carly, what's up?"

"Nothing much Melanie, do you know where Sam's dad moved?" I asked.

"Yeah, he moved to some small house years ago, why?"

"Mom abuses and beats on Sam, she even tried to kill her one time." I explained. "And when Sam was little and her dad was still around, they were really close until she cheated on him."

I found out the address of where Joey Puckett lives and asked Spencer to give me a ride. I knocked on the door and waited, until finally a guy opened the door. I'm guessing it was Joey.

"You look kind of familar, do I know you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. We met that one time when I was eight."

"Right, Sam had told me so much about you. So how are things going with her?"

"Not good, your wife beats on her, calls her names and tried to murder her. I was wondering if maybe you would like to take full custody of her? Of course we're gonna have to call the cops first."

We talked for awhile, and after school I found Sam in my apartment, on the couch watching Family guy. "Sam, I think it's okay for you to come home with your mother now." I told her.

She stared at me in complete shock. "What?" She asked.

"Just trust me." I answered.

Sam's POV

Has Carly completely lost her mind? How can I just go home to my mom, when all she wants to do is kill me? I couldn't argue, so without saying anything, I left the apartment.

I went to my house. I heard screaming, yelling and things breaking as I pressed my ears against the side cracks. Yep, that was my mom alright. I was scared as I saw how angry she was, it looked like she wanted to kill someone. I slowly opened the door.

"You!" My mom screamed as she faced me.

She walked over to me and grabbed me by the throat. As she looked me right in the eyes, they shot nothing but cold daggers and her facial expressions were deadly. My heart pounded as she reached in her pockets and got out a knife, a really sharp knife.

"Stand still so I won't make a mess." She said as she gently placed it on my neck. I could already feel it's sharpness and how cold it was. I had my eyes closed tightly not moving an inch, if I squirmed and jerked around that would only make things worse. There was no escape, no where to run or turn to, I was against the walls in a tight grasp. This was it for me, I tried to calm down and forget about all the pain that I was soon going to face.

I had to look on the bright side of things. I mean sure it would hurt to get stabbed, but it's not like I would feel that pain forever, weapons can kill if they stab you deep enough, but none of it lasts forever, your world would eventually fade to black and be nothing but silence and calmness and nothing or nobody could ever hurt you again. Death may sound or seem like a bad thing, but whether you die peacefully, suffering, suicide, getting stabbed, death remains the same no matter how you die, the rest of your life is at peace no matter how you look or think of it.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Freeze!" I heard some man yell. He was dressed in police uniform and there were more cops in back of him.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." He said getting out a gun.

My mom dropped the knife to the ground and immediately froze and put her hands up. The police walked over to her and handcuffed her. "You are under arrest mam."

"I should have never let you have full custody of Sam, that was a big mistake that I am never going to make again." It was my dad!

What was he doing here? And standing behind him were Carly and Freddie. I guess Carly really didn't lose her mind after all, she had a plan this entire time.

I watched as my mom was escorted out of the house and brought to a police car. I rushed over to Carly and Freddie and hugged them, then my dad pulled me into a hug.

"Your good friend Carly has told me everything and things that you had to go through because of my so called wife and some rotten chick named Missy."

I smiled, I noticed that he had a few suitcases with him.

"How would you like to come and live with me?" He asked.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "I could really move in with you?"

"Yeah, I decided to move to the same apartment where Carly and Freddie leave, and so that way you can visit them anytime you would like." He explained.

Carly smiled and I mouthed thank you to her. This was one of the happiest moments of my life. I wouldn't have to live in a foster home, no orphanage, or being put up for adoption, I could live with my dad and stay with my best friend and my boyfriend.

I have finally gotten the happy ending that I have always wanted. What Carly had done was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me before, I needed to find a good way to repay her.

The next day at school, I went up to Jake Crandle. He had just recently broken up with his girlfriend again, but this time for good. It turns out that he broke up with her cause he developed feelings for Carly. I smiled, I knew exactly how I would repay Carly. I was in a happy relationship with Freddie, so I wanted her to be happy too. She deserved her own special guy to hold and love her.

Jake walked over to Carly and asked her to be his girlfriend, both Freddie and I smiled as we watched them kiss passionately, right on the lips.

Mostly everyone had lived happily ever after, but in life every ending is only a bran new beginning.


End file.
